A Thawed Heart
by Writingiswonderful
Summary: *SPOILER for the end of season 3 and beginning of 4, as well as my fanfic "Brynn" aka read that first .* When Morgana betrayed Camelot, it took a toll on the kingdom. However Merlin refuses to give up on his friend and this causes Brynn to make a rash decision that could lead to disaster. No slash.
1. Shock

**A/N: This is a do-over of Plight and Redemption. I liked the original concept but it was my first fanfic on the site so the format was incorrect and it just needed to be rewritten in my opinion. Still new to this so if there is some criticism be friendly with it! I just hope I'm not too repetitive with some of this and it's worth reading! **

Morgana had finally revealed her dark nature to Camelot, and it took a toll on the Kingdom. But the one who took it the worse was Uther. She had been stubborn and fought with Uther often, but never in his wildest dreams had he expected her betrayal. He had done so much for her. He hardly seemed to be alive anymore. The King ate little, slept little, and was a shadow of his former self. Arthur had so much responsibility now with the whole weight of the Kingdom on his shoulder when he wasn't ready. But duty was duty.

Gwen was broken hearted and jobless. Ever since Morgana revealed to Uther that Arthur, a prince and Gwen herself, a serving girl, were in love, she knew that Morgana had changed. Gwen saw the good in others, but she was in doubt that Morgana could ever be good again. She hated feeling that doubt. The fact she lost her job was hard too, but nothing compared to losing a good friend. Arthur and Merlin both had convinced Gwen she would be ok, and that they would help her get back on her feet.

Merlin and Gaius sat at the table in complete silence, for they could not find words. They were the only two that knew of Morgana's deceit since her return to the castle. She, after all, had used a mandrake (?) to make Uther lose his mind. Merlin just didn't want to believe, even after all this time, that the good hearted young woman he once knew was a completely different person.

The silence was broken by Arthur bellowing for Merlin. Merlin groaned. "Yes your royal highness? Let me guess, polish your armor, muck the stalls and all the usual rot?"

"Cute, but no. Go get Gwen some flowers for me."

"Any in particular?"

"Merlin, do I look like I know flowers?"

"I just…"

"Get on it."

"As you wish, _sire._"

Merlin looked back at Gaius.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"Prat." Merlin said.

"I heard that." Retorted Arthur.


	2. The Curious

Brynn looked at Merlin as he came in with flowers. She flushed but then realized her stupidity.

"Who are the flowers for?" she inquired.

"To Gwen from Arthur. She is still upset about Morgana."

"What ever happened to her?"

"I will explain later, after I get this done or Arthur will have my neck." Scowled Merlin.

"I will hold you to that." Brynn responded.

She had been interested in the story of Morgana. When she had come back, everyone was happy. But her true nature had been revealed. She, after returning to Camelot, had proven her true loyalties. Merlin had been shocked. Brynn knew what it was like to change sides. This had all happened shortly after Brynn had been appointed to court. Brynn had done what she could to aid Merlin and Arthur in the fight against the evil witch. But, something told Brynn in some ways, Morgana and Brynn were the same.

As promised, Merlin told her about Morgana before her disappearance. Brynn took the news with a heavy heart. How could such a kind heart turn sour? Brynn was like that once, but it had been the opposite. Her intent started evil, but her heart, her real heart had awoken. Morgana's heart turned cold.

"That is awful. She could not be swayed?" spoke Brynn after a few moments of silence.

"'Fraid not."

"But you do not believe that do you, Merlin?"

"I know Morgana is good. I, for some stubborn reason, think it is not all gone."

"Well, there is the saying, 'Everyone is capable of great good _and_ great evil.'"

"Yes. I should go."

"Merlin?"

He turned.

"You have a good heart. Never lose that."

Merlin gave a weak smile and left.

Brynn cared about the lad, and she wanted to help Morgana. And she would. But how? Seeking Morgana would be dangerous. However she could not risk anyone's life. It was up to her. She was determined.


	3. Where is she now?

Brynn had stayed up all night reading about dream and memory magic. If she could make Morgana recall the good things her friends and family once did for her, maybe that could help. It was a long shot but she had to try. The only problem was how she would recall those memories. First, she had to implant others' memories in Morgana's mind to recall them. Second, what memories would make the witch see that people cared about her? After all, Brynn understood how it was to be bitter with a man who sought out those with magic. The King was once a man with much hatred.

Brynn also felt maybe if she found out why Uther detested magic in the first place, she could show Morgana. But who to ask? Even if the former King was alive, she daren't ask him. Her next thought was Gaius, but he might be suspicious of her motives. Did Merlin know? It was worth a try. Morning came. She closed her eyes, and used the Connection like her old druid friends had taught her. Her effort showed he was in the market, picking up herbs for Gaius. She had to reach him before they were overheard.

She rushed into town, disregarding everything.

"Hey Brynn…" said Percival.

But Brynn heard him not. She was too intent on her mission. Merlin was almost to the castle and Brynn nearly knocked him over.

"Whoa, Brynn, where is the fire?" said Merlin, startled.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds like an odd question, coming from me…"

For a split second Merlin was nervous. He had a sneaking suspicion she had a crush on him. Brynn sensed this. She wasn't going to say anything like that, but best to cut to the case.

"Well, do you, or anyone else for that matter know why Uther hated magic so much?"

This question stunned Merlin. Why was she asking?

"Sorry, I just wondered because of my parents.." she lied.

"I do not know for sure but I think a lot of it is because of his wife, the queen."

Intrigued, Brynn asked, "What do you mean? She did not have magic right?"

"No she did not." Merlin answered.

Merlin realized this was not the best place to discuss this. While the market was busy, there was a chance someone could be listening in. They went to the palace and went into an unoccupied room.

"Arthur was not born normally. (Merlin had to bite back a retort that might be why Arthur is a royal prat) Uther sought a heir to the throne so he went to the Isle of the Blessed."

"So he, _Uther_, went to seek a priestess to give them a child!" gasped Brynn. This was not at all what she expected.

"Yes, Nimueh to be exact. He asked her to do just as you said. And you know the law of the Old Religion, 'To give life,'…"

"Another life must be taken. The Queen died in Arthur's place. Does he know?"

"Yes, Morgause told him the truth in a way… she made it seem like Uther knew the consequences and turned Arthur against him. But luckily nothing happened."

Brynn was in shock.

As Brynn digested this, Percival was starting to walk by, and saw Merlin with her. His face fell.


	4. A Rash Plan

Suddenly, Brynn's planned formed. Seeing as she could not let anyone else on her plan, she decided to place a memory charm in each of her needed memory holders' rooms: Gwen, Merlin and Arthur. A memory spell was used on jewelry to make said charm. She just had to specify in the spell what memories were needed.

"Thank you Merlin!" she shouted and ran out the door, leaving Merlin stunned.

Percival hid as she rushed by. What was her hurry? Brynn rushed back to her room. She had not much jewelry, so she needed to acquire some to use. Walking over to her drawers, she found her money. She had enough for 3 items of jewelry and more. As a member of court, she enjoyed its luxuries, well at least having more than enough money. She hardly spent it, believing gold and fine clothes, etc. were not so important uses of her wealth.

Brynn took her money and hung the pouch around her neck. Before she left, there was a knock.

"Yes?" she said.

Percival opened the door slowly.

"Sir Percival, to what do I owe the honor?" asked Brynn apprehensively.

"Well, you have been acting strange today, and I was just wondering if,…" started Percival.

"If what?" said Brynn even more apprehensively.

"Everything was alright.." said Percival.

"I appreciate your concern Sir Knight, but all is well." Responded Brynn, trying to smile.

"Oh, ok.." said Percival.

He knocked into a vase. Flushing he sputtered, "Sorry, did not see the… sorry."

Brynn had to fight hard not to giggle. Percival tried so hard. But she had more pressing matters. She shook her dazed head and walked with haste to the nearest jeweler. For Merlin, she found a small ring with the shape of a dragon, with sapphires as its eyes for Merlin had blue eyes. For Gwen, she found a necklace of white and yellow gems. It was simple with some elegance, for Brynn knew her friend was not a flashy woman. Arthur she found a ring, gold with red as were the colors of his kingdom.

Brynn thanked the merchant and walked off towards Gaius' workplace to give Merlin the ring. Even though it was really only for enchantment purposes, she hoped they all would like their gifts, especially Merlin. Whispering the enchantment, she bewitched the items. She reached the physician's place and knocked on the door.

Gaius answered the door. "Is something wrong my dear?"

"Not at all. Is Merlin in?" inquired Brynn.

"Not at the moment, he is serving the King."

"Oh, well I have a gift for him. I will just leave it in his room if that is ok."

"Certainly." Said Gaius. Secretly he was confused, after all he knew Brynn liked the lad but something seemed odd. However Gaius felt it was foolish, after all it might just be a token.

Brynn left the ring at the warlock's bedside table, thanked Gaius and exited. She had to deliver her other presents. She just hoped they accomplished their task and it would help her to accomplish hers. Even more so, that she got the spell right, because if she didn't not only would it fail obviously, but what might it do to her friends? What if she was caught for using magic? She would be doomed. But she had to help Morgana see sense, no matter what happened to herself. It was a risk that would be worthwhile should it work.


	5. What is she up to?

**A/N: Earlier, I said Arthur was King, but not yet, Uther is still alive. **

Merlin opened the door to the healing hut and Gaius said, "Merlin, Brynn left something for you."

Merlin froze. Was Brynn sending him a token of her affection for him? He need not delay the surprise, besides, despite what her intentions might be, he was curious. He walked up to his room, and saw something glitter. It was a ring, with a dragon.

"Beautiful." He thought.

Even though he didn't share the affection, he slipped it on, not noticing it had a spell in it. It was time for dinner, so he headed back to the table to dine with his mentor.

Back at the Castle, Gwen served the King his dinner and asked if he needed anything else. But as usual, King Uther said nothing. She bowed and started to leave. Arthur came in, and stared at the necklace she was wearing.

Arthur spoke, "So, who gave you that?" He did his best not to get angry when he had asked.

Gwen noticed and answered, "A gift from Brynn, she insisted I wear it and it looked beautiful on me."

Arthur, shaking his head at his jumping to conclusions, smiled and said, "She is right. I actually got something from her too. And I quote, 'A gift of friendship and grateful thanks for your kindness.'"

He showed her the ring. Gwen had no reason to be jealous. She knew Brynn favored Merlin and trusted her friend. After all, Brynn could have killed the man Gwen loved, but she had spared Arthur. Even with Morgana's betrayal shaking her overall trust, she believed in the noble Brynn.

Night time came and Merlin and his friends all laid down their head. Well, all but Brynn. She was eagerly waiting for her spell to take affect. This kind of magic wouldn't be noticed by non- magical folk because it extracts memories but does not remove it completely. She would have to use a different spell should she ever remove one's memories, but she had no desire. Her bag was slung on her back, supplies packed and travel clothes on. Once her magical task was done she would ride off and seek the witch. She had to be extremely stealthy so no one would follow her.

Hours passed until it was 2 am. She felt all the memories she needed pour in. It was time. Drawing up her hood, she snuck through the castle to the stable. Guards were walking through town, so she hid by a booth. Sighing with relief, she continued on after they were out of sight.

The next morning, Merlin and Gaius heard a knock. It was Percival.

"Everything alright Percival?" inquired Merlin.

"Have you seen Brynn?"

"No, why?"

"Gwen said her bed was untouched, and that was unusual. She had no idea what Brynn had been doing or where she is."

Merlin pondered the Knight's words. What could the witch be up to… she had asked about Morgana and dashed off. She was reckless, but what… then it hit him.

Seeing the look on his friend's face, Percival said, "What is the matter?"

"She has gone after Morgana."


	6. The Risky Rescue

"We have to stop her!" burst out Percival, "She will not stand a chance against Morgana unaided."

Merlin had seen what Brynn's magic had done and she still could stand a fighting chance with Morgana. However he could not speak his thoughts. He could not put Brynn at risk because of their secret. Percival ran from the room.

"Percival, wait!" shouted Merlin after the Knight's retreating back.

He turned to Gaius. "If he catches up to her…"

"He could catch her using magic… you must stop them both Merlin!" said Gaius, finishing Merlin's sentence.

Merlin nodded and pursued the lovesick Knight.

"Hurry!" yelled Gaius to Merlin.

Merlin dashed. Percival was on horseback. He had not even enlisted the help of his fellow knights. Merlin knew the knight liked Brynn and would do whatever to save her. But Merlin uttered a spell. Percival's horse started rearing up. While frantically yelling the halt command for his horse, Percival did not see Merlin rushing past him. The young warlock knew that the knight would not be held off for long, and he at least hoped he didn't harm the man by making his horse nervous. No matter the amount of time, he had to beat Percival and stop Brynn before they both exposed themselves.

Percival calmed his horse down, and soon was racing into the forest. Merlin stopped. He groaned, he should have tried a different tactic. He was running out of time.

"I am really sorry friend, but I cannot let you do this.." said Merlin.

Merlin uttered a spell. This had stunned Percival, and he fell off his horse, unable to move. Merlin climbed on the fallen knight's horse and galloped on. The warlock took a deep breath and tried Connecting with Brynn. She had reached Morgana. What could he do now? If he used magic, he would reveal his secret to Morgana. Even when she was still his friend, he wanted badly for her to know she wasn't alone in carrying the burden, but with Uther's hatred, he could not. Now was a different matter.

Not only that, Brynn was a formidable witch herself. How would Merlin stop her? Why had Brynn been so foolish to seek Morgana? What good would it do? Merlin was tempted to think Brynn had a motive he didn't like, but he shook his head. Had she not proven herself trustworthy, if not by action, by the dragon's advice? He just had to trust what Brynn was doing.


	7. A Sad Attempt

"I expect you want me to curtsy." Sneered Morgana, "So what brings you to see this _lowly_ witch?"

"Morgana, your friends at Camelot filled me in with why you acted in defiance."

"I have no _friends_ there."

"Yes you do."

"What could you possibly know?" snapped Morgana.

"Morgana, you know what I went through. I wanted revenge too, but I realized revenge was not the answer."

Morgana snorted.

"You are just filled with hate and bitterness. Uther looked for you for a year; your friends saved your life and aided you when you needed it. How could you forget?"

"They did know, nor did I, what I was."

"That is a sad excuse. It was Morgause!"

"Do not say a _word_ against my sister!" shouted Morgana.

"Why would she have been so eager to help steal the throne? She tried to take it before you even knew the truth!"

Morgana roared with rage, tears flowing.

"Morgause sacrificed herself to help me!" screamed Morgana.

She yelled a spell, however defense magic was one of Brynn's fortes.

"Hah, is that the best you got?" smirked Brynn. She figured getting Morgana riled up might make Morgana lose self-control, thus her magic would be useless.

Morgana tried another.

"You are good, but I have been at this longer little girl!" Brynn smiled mockingly.

That got Morgana super mad, and Brynn's plan backfired. Wincing, Brynn stood up, shouted the stunning spell and put the necklace she bewitched on the frozen Morgana. She then collapsed. Merlin rushed over to his friend. Brynn was conscious, but weak.

"You ok?" Merlin inquired.

"Yeah, the last spell she did took a toll on me." Said Brynn.

Merlin carried Brynn to the horse. Their next task was getting Percival and making up a story. Brynn filled Merlin in her plan, and why she gave the gifts. She spoke shamefully. Merlin filled up with anger and before he could stop himself, he went on a heated rant.

"How could you…. Stupid… hurt yourself,… given out your secret, and mine, rash…. Grrrr."

Brynn was taken aback. She had not seen the warlock lose control like this ever. Tears flowed unbidden down her face.

"Why? Why would you do something so _stupid_!" snapped Merlin.

He froze. Brynn was beside herself with sadness. "I am sorry Brynn. It is just… oh dear.."

"I am so, so sorry Merlin."

"Why?"

"Because I have been there before, carried a burden, lost people I cared about. I know what it is like to be bitter and full of hate. To hide myself. You know that feeling too. I had to help her. I see my old self in her. But, I guess it was a waste of time." Spoke Brynn, her voice growing weak.

"Yes, you are right. I would have risked a lot to save her too."

Merlin could not help himself. He hugged his friend, not caring how she took it. He knew _exactly_ how his friend felt, and why she made those decisions. He was just glad they both made it out alive.


	8. Bitter

Merlin had two horse's reins in hand. Brynn was on one, still recovering from the spell Morgana cast on her. With the state Percival was bound to be in, he would be on the other horse. Merlin still wasn't sure how he would explain what happened to Percival, but he hoped it worked. The knight was weak, but conscious again.

"Brynn!" exclaimed Percival hurrying over to her. He then spotted Merlin with his horse. "Merlin, what happened? Why have you my horse, and what happened to her?" he asked.

Merlin hesitated, then spoke, "You went to go seek Brynn, and I wanted to come and help, so I followed you, but you were attacked by Morgana but Brynn escaped. Brynn was wounded by a spell of Morgana's. You both just need rest."

"How did you get away?" said Percival.

Merlin swallowed. He hadn't thought about that.

"I managed to hold Morgana off to let Merlin escape and help you." Responded Brynn.

Percival looked at her.

"Here, ride your horse. You need to rest your strength."

"No, I wish to ride on Brynn's with her. You take my horse, it would be easier if we all three rode. Besides Arthur might be wondering where we all are, the sooner we reach Camelot the better." Said Percival.

Merlin knew the real reason, but relented. He clambered onto Percival's horse. Before Brynn could object, Percival mounted in front of her and edged the horse on. She was forced to hold on. Worn from her experience, she laid her head on his back. Percival pretended not to notice, though secretly he enjoyed it.

"What shall we tell Arthur?" asked Percival.

"That you invited Brynn on a hunt, and asked me to come with to serve, and Morgana attacked." Said Merlin.

Percival and Brynn both turned red.

"I do not even like to hunt! Besides, we do not have any hunting gear!" protested Brynn, trying not to hurt Percival's feelings.

"Oh yeah. Well me going to the tavern is the usual excuse." Said Merlin.

"Here's an idea, since I do not like to drink as well as Percival at the taverns, we were trying to stop you." Joked Brynn.

Percival laughed. It was Merlin's turn to become red.

"Ha ha. But miss funny, we still need to explain why we were injured." Said Merlin.

"Easily," said Percival, "You got into a fight with thugs and me and Brynn had to come to save your arse."

Merlin glared at him.

"What? Arthur would believe it!" said the knight.

"Let's just keep riding." Scowled Merlin.

Brynn and Percival exchanged smirks, then looked away. Percival was embarrassed and Brynn didn't want to send the wrong signals. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she couldn't return them either. It was better he got over her and found someone suitable and able to share his feelings. After all, if she ever had been caught with magic, it would be trouble for him as well should he learn.

They had reached Camelot, and told the story Brynn and Percival chose, much to Merlin's chagrin.

Arthur surveyed the three of them, and spoke in his usual style of annoyance around Merlin. "Merlin, you _sure_ like those taverns. Well, that is no excuse for slacking off! Looks like you need to work the drink off. I know, the stables have not been cleaned for days! Hop to it."

Merlin groaned and glared at Brynn and Percival. Percival cracked a smile, and Brynn chuckled. She almost giggled but she wouldn't dare be caught doing so. That was for frilly ladies. Meanwhile, Arthur suggested the other two see Gauis. This discomforted Brynn, she didn't want to be alone with Percival but it would be foolish to say anything.

Gaius, as they knew he would, required that they rest and recover. So Brynn and Percival went their separate ways and found their warm beds. It was much to Brynn's relief, not just because of her admirer, but she felt an overwhelming shame at what happened. Tears flowed onto her pillows.


	9. Down Memory Lane

**A/N: Recap - The Reason Merlin did not fight Morgana was because he knew it was a bad idea to reveal his magic. While I know it would have been an awesome battle, I had my reasons. Also, this ch. Consists of mostly memories so it wasn't the easiest to write or remember, so yeah it's not my best work…but this isn't the end ;D **

Morgana woke with a start. She had been fighting Brynn, who was a witch! The noble had never shown her power before. She had even bested Morgana. Then Morgana noticed something strange. There was a necklace around her neck! It glowed. Brynn must have put it on her. Suddenly Morgana was recalling memories, memories she had pushed away.

The first was when after a year of being gone, she had returned to Camelot to much rejoicing by Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and _even_ her despicable father. He was then speaking to Gaius no matter what happened he had to find his daughter.

Next, a memory that wasn't even her's. Arthur was being shown his mother, and the truth. But the memory progressed to the fight between Arthur and his father. That was followed by Nimueh talking to King Uther about how the Old Religion worked, and how she would not have given them Arthur if she had known the consequences.

This last memory hit Morgana hard. She had never known Arthur was born by magic, and he had lost his mother because of his birth. Could this be why Uther hated magic?

Another unknown memory appeared. It was the one that haunted Brynn (unbeknownst to Morgana) for many years. All Morgana knew was there was a couple running and the husband was then slaughtered. The mother was running with a baby in her hands, and the knights were catching up to her. The woman, Lena, hid her child, and ran. But it was no avail.

Following this, Brynn spoke to Uther and Arthur after the duel between herself and Arthur,

_"King Uther, I realize that while I still deeply mourn the loss of my parents, seeking retaliation will not make my cause justifiable. I will no longer seek a fight with you nor your kin. Punish me as you so desire." Said Brynn._

Morgana was shocked. This whole time, Brynn hadn't used magic, and just gave in.

Next came the memories of when Arthur, Merlin and friends saved her/aided her. Modred was rescued by Morgana with the aide of Gaius, Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin had come and told Morgana about the druids and then came to aid her and her new druid friends.

The memories flowed and flowed. After an hour of another peoples' memories consuming her, Morgana froze. Brynn had enchanted the necklace! How was Morgana to know some of the memories were real or not? Some of them she had not experienced herself. After all, the witch had tried not-so-valiantly to change Morgana's heart after others had already tried. What was the point?

All she knew was Brynn wasted her time again, and Morgana was not going to let that weakling phaze her. Oh no, Morgana was going to prove what side she was truly on, in the best way she knew how: revenge.


	10. Morgana's plot

"You summoned me Morgana?" said Agravaine.

"Brynn, Arthur's friend, bested me.. _me_… and I need a way to get back at her."

"How do you suggest we do that milady?"

"Her friend, Tomos. Recruit him. And I will go after Merlin, it will kill her to make the choice between the two."

"Sounds good, but Arthur will be suspicious of my absence."

"Really? Are you _that_ thick? Tell him you are going on a diplomatic mission or something!"

"Now Morgana, there's no need for that!" sputtered Agravaine, holding back anger.

" I am sorry but you are smarter than that."

"You are right, you are right. I will work on it."

"See that you do."

Agravaine bowed and left trying to formulate a plan, both to deceive his nephew and bring together Morgana's plan. Arthur will want to send men with Agraviane but that would reveal his true mission and he could not afford that to happen. He had to go seek a dignitary or enemy. But what would spark his nephew's interest to allow his uncle to go?

He figured that he would say he had a family emergency outside the realm he needed to attend to. While he didn't truly have anyone but Arthur and Uther as family, he did have a wife once, so he could pretend his wife's brother was sick, and that he needed only the aide of Merlin. It seemed somewhat fool-hearted of a plan but he could not think of anything else that only required his presence. Agravaine hastened towards Camelot to tell Arthur of his departure.

"And so you see my nephew, this is urgent family business I must attend to." Said Agravaine.

"I see, then you must go Uncle. Shall I send anyone to attend you?"

"I can manage, however I wouldn't mind borrowing your servant.."

"Consider it done. Merlin, you will attend my Uncle on his journey."

Merlin gulped.

"But who will help you while I am gone? Do your laundry? And feed you breakfast, you get cranky when you do not eat." He said.

The warlock knew Agravaine was a traitor, and whatever his plan was, it was not good.

"I think I can _manage_!" said Arthur.

Merlin snorted.

Regardless, Merlin followed Agravaine, but he had a backup. He just needed to let Brynn in on what was happening and she might aide the warlock should he need it.

"Agravaine, before we leave, I need to inform Gaius I am leaving and get some supplies."

"Very well, I will meet you at the stables, but do so with haste!"

Merlin walked slowly as Agravaine walked towards the stables. He pretended to drop something by Brynn's, but fortunately Agravaine did not pause. Merlin smiled. He knocked on his friends' door.

"Merlin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said.

"Something unpleasant actually."

Brynn raised her eyebrows.

"Agravaine has me joining him to alledgely go see his family, but I think he has something else in mind cause it is just us."

"I see. I am guessing you need me to help?"

"Yes, with as much stealth as you can, follow us. You and maybe one of the knights?"

"If Agravaine is at work, the more backup you have the better. I will get Gwaine, he would do anything for you. Merlin, just be careful."

"I must get to Gaius and pack before Agravaine suspects."

Brynn nodded, and they both left to accomplish their tasks.


	11. The Horrible Truth

Percival, of course, joined Brynn and Gwaine. They had explained to Arthur they wished to follow some distance in case Agravaine and Merlin were in trouble, and the Prince agreed to let them.

"Tell me why we are actually following them?" said Percival.

"I suspect Agravaine is not being entirely truthful. After all, why would he even take Merlin and no one else? If they were in trouble Merlin could not help him."

"I see what you mean." Agreed Gwaine.

They went on foot so as to not be heard by the traitor.

"This is insane, the Prince trusts his Uncle!" said Percival.

Brynn stared at him.

"Friend, did you not hear Brynn? This all sounds suspicious." Said Gwaine.

"It sounds more like she wants to pursue Merlin and brought us along as a ploy." Percival retorted before he could stop himself.

"Are you thick Percival? I am not obsessed!" retaliated Brynn.

"Easy you two lovebirds… I think Percival is just jealous and needs to keep his mouth shut." Smiled Gwaine.

Percival flushed and muttered an apology. Brynn forgave him, but still was a little upset with him.

"Let us just keep focused on our mission." She said.

Gwaine said so only Percival could hear, "You really put your foot in your mouth did you not?"

Brynn didn't see Percival smack Gwaine. Gwaine just kept laughing. Brynn looked back questioningly.

"Perc here _just_ told me the funniest _joke,"_ grinned Gwaine.

She glowered at him. Gwaine dropped it and remained silent. They were nearing Morgana's hut.

"This is not good… this is Morgana's dwelling," said Brynn, pausing.

"You were right, Arthur will not take this well, I am truly sorry…"

"You are forgiven, even the best men slip words out of their tongues without thinking." said Brynn quietly.

Gwaine laughed.

"You are no different!" she chided.

"And it is essential we stay silent in our present situation." Pointed out Percival.

The other two quietly nodded.

"Ah, you have our guest!" said Morgana with a wicked smile.

"I knew you were up to no good!" said Merlin to Agravaine, glaring at him.

Agravaine just smiled.

"Too bad you cannot run back and tell your precious prince!" said Morgana.

"This is not good, I say we go on the offensive." Said Brynn to her two male comrades.

"Agreed milady." Said Percival.

They rushed forward.

"Ah, Agravaine, it was just to be you and Merlin. But we seem to have _more_ guests." Said Morgana, speaking between her teeth.

"I knew your _friend_ was up to no good and aided my friends." Said Merlin.

"Two measly knights and a witch, how charming!" mocked Morgana.

"Witch?" inquired Percival.

Merlin knew he had to act. If the knights found out Brynn's secret, she was doomed.

"Morgana you are not so great an actress, you are the witch here!" spat Merlin.

With that, Gwaine and Percival charged the witch, but Agravaine drew his sword and dueled them both. Brynn had an extra sword and tossed it to Merlin.

"Thanks." Merlin said.

"Thought it might come in handy." Shrugged Brynn.

But they both knew steel would not stop the enemy, was it worth revealing her secret, both theirs?


	12. Out of the fire

Merlin and Brynn were caught between a rock and a hard place. Either they use magic and give their secret away, or try to fight Morgana and Agravaine. Brynn had already been claimed to be a witch by Morgana. Without her powers, Morgana could still beat them, for she was an excellent swordswoman. Brynn charged at Morgana with her sword, and then muttered a spell only the two could hear. Morgana tripped. Brynn wanted it to look like the witch had just been clumsy.

"Too scared to let your friends know the truth?" mocked Morgana.

"Why would they believe you Morgana? All you have done the last two years is lie!" remarked Merlin in defense of his friend.

Morgana just smiled.

"I already know you are a coward Merlin but she sought me out and she won't even tell them the truth!" said Morgana.

"I have your back!" whispered Brynn to Merlin.

After all he knew more about Morgana and the tactic of distracting her was their best shot.

"Did I ever tell anyone of your powers? No! I told you about the druids! You are letting your bitterness make you this way! And your friend Morgause just twisted things farther!"

Morgana screeched with rage. As Merlin drew forward to attack with his sword, and Morgana to utter a spell, Brynn counterattacked the spell with her own defense magic.

"Pity, Merlin, that you're letting a girl fight for you!" said Morgana.

"I never had a problem with that, you once would have done that for me!"

Then Merlin saw the necklace Brynn had slipped on Morgana and knew what he had to do. Despite her evil, he didn't want to kill her. He glanced wordlessly at Brynn and moved his eyes to the necklace. He hoped that despite fighting with Morgana Brynn would notice. She did and nodded, then had to distract Morgana and the others from catching Merlin using magic. Brynn let Morgana knock them backwards and as she went to glower, didn't spot Merlin was ok. He used the spell Brynn had to activate the magic by use of the tokens.

Memories flooded Morgana again. This time it was Merlin's memories. Through Merlin's eyes, (unknowingly) Morgana saw the pain of Morgana's betrayal or in the past when she was in danger. She also saw Merlin's reasoning for poisoning her, that he wished he didn't have to do so and many other things. Morgana was starting to feel this wasn't a trick, and it all felt real, and heartbreaking. Her real heart might just be waking up. When the others were recovering, she was having an internal battle and cast the blasting spell again, then fled.


	13. The Prodigal Daughter

Morgana's internal conflict raged on. So many memories, bitter and sweet were overwhelming her. Uther lied about her parentage, and hated people like her, but he had done so much for her. But he didn't know what she was for the longest time. What would he say now? He would hate her for what she had done. Should she change heart again, would he even forgive her? There was no chance! Morgana screamed in fury. This was torture! Brynn hadn't come to change her, instead she came to torture her! But the memories of a past she wanted to forget would not let her.

Tears suddenly filled the witch's eyes. Why had she let herself become so bitter? Her friends never wanted to harm her, and even still were hesitant to do so. Merlin poisoned her to protect the kingdom, and she had seen the regret in his memories. He even told Morgause how to heal her. True he had the witch call off the spell, but Morgana didn't blame him. She didn't even know she was the source of the spell. That part would still take time to forgive Merlin, but now she could feel empathy. He had, at the time, been fighting an internal battle as she was experiencing one now. Merlin knew the risks but never completely budged his morality.

The boy had a hard choice, poison her or lose everyone he loved. And Morgana was still his friend. When Morgana had vanished with her sister afterwards, Merlin was filled with remorse. All she had done to him, to all of them, was cause pain. Unable to hold back the bitterness at what she had become, she wept. She did not care any longer if they forgave her, or even killed her. As long as she could find some way to tell, even show them how sorry she was, she didn't care.

Soon, the others were able to move, still weak. Morgana did not move, but looked directly into Merlin's eyes.

"Tie me up." She said, tears still visible.

Merlin and Brynn exchanged meaningful glances.

"Can we trust her?" Percival asked.

"I know I cannot earn your trust after all you have done. Reflecting on who I was, and my actions now, I have defiled myself. I will take whatever consequences."

Before anyone could stop her, Brynn hugged Morgana. The witch did nothing but cry into Brynn's shoulder.

"Women." muttered Gwaine.

Percival punched him, making Gwaine slightly lose balance.

"What?" he said.

"Do as she says," said Brynn, "I will keep an eye on her."

Merlin hesitated. Brynn was already compassionate for Morgana. Morgana could use it to her advantage. Morgana did not protest. In the end, Merlin decided this was best. They found rope in Morgana's dwelling and tied Morgana.

"What if she uses magic?" asked Gwaine.

"Gag her? She cannot say an incantation, right?" said Percival.

"Yes, but I do not know that gagging her is right…" said Brynn.

"Do whatever you must." Said Morgana.

Brynn nodded. "You are right, it is best not to risk it." She then looked apologetically at Morgana.

Morgan looked right back with a look of understanding. She could no longer care. It was no more than she deserved.

They arrived at the palace that evening. Looks of shock followed their arrival. Morgana had made no escape attempts. The men all kept a sharp watch, as if waiting for the witch to change in demeanor. Brynn however was not worried. She felt a kindred spirit, as well as something in her just knew Morgana had changed. She severly hoped she was correct. If Morgana was not good again, Brynn would have been played for a sap.

Arthur rose, astonished.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said, his voice filled with both contempt and confusion.

Brynn and Merlin filled the Prince in (excluding their magical exploits)

"I see. And how can we honestly trust her now?" said Arthur, staring into Morgana's eyes.

Brynn removed the gag. Morgana gave Brynn a "thank you" expression.

"Arthur, I did terrible things, and I admit to that. Words cannot describe my shame. I cannot blame you and the others if you never forgive me. Judge me and sentence me as you will. It is nothing less than I deserve."

Arthur gave a derisive laugh.

"Oh really? You lost our trust a long time ago. How can I count on your word?"

Morgana hung her head.

"Very well. Gwaine, Percival, see to it that she is in the dungeons, chained. If there is anyway to make her incapable of using her magic, do it. Father was ruined by your betrayal, and I feel it is only right to consult him. If it is too much, I will pass judgement."

Morgana swallowed and nodded. She was gagged again and led to the dungeons, no protests.

"Merlin, come with me. I may need your assistance in case my father is overwhelmed. Brynn, can you fetch Gwen? I need her too for moral support."

"As you wish my lord." Said Brynn and she went to find Gwen.

When she did, she told Gwen of their adventures, same story as Arthur. Gwen could not believe her ears.

"Really? Could it be possible?" she said.

"I think so."

When they arrived, Brynn left. She figured she was not needed. As tempted as she was to check on Morgana, and Uther's reaction, she felt now was not the time. She would find out later.

Uther took it all in, but was speechless. After a few moments of silence, he spoke in a weak whisper, "I wish to see her, I need to see her."

Arthur nodded.

"Arthur, I think it best if just you and Uther go." Said Gwen.

"You are right." He said.

Gwen smiled. He returned it briefly and left with his father. Merlin and Gwen went to see Brynn. They knew they could not focus on their tasks now that Morgana was in the vicinity.

They reached Morgana's cell. Uther paused, not saying a word. Arthur looked back and forth at them. Morgana looked up into her father's eyes, her own filled with shame and anxiety.

"Open the cell."

"But father.."

"Do as I say." Said the King quietly.

Arthur obeyed.

"My daughter!" Uther cried and hugged her.

Morgana was shocked, but she returned. No one spoke. It wasn't necessary. Tears flowed freely from both their eyes. Morgana was home again.

THE END


End file.
